Tendências
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Eu tinha tendências bissexuais até conhecer a namorada do meu melhor amigo. Aí eu tive certeza. - Comédia - U.A - Prólogo online.


**Tendências**

_Eu tinha tendências bissexuais até conhecer a namorada do meu melhor amigo. Aí eu tive certeza._

_Baseada em fatos reais_

**Prólogo - A viagem**

Quando as férias de verão da faculdade se iniciaram por meados de Dezembro, a última coisa que eu tinha em mente era viajar. Pretendia passar metade das férias mofando no meu quarto com algum jogo on-line na internet e a outra metade fazendo estágio no restaurante de um amigo dos meus pais.

Então, como fosse um pedido inocente, recebi um e-mail do meu melhor amigo, no meio do meu período de mofo, para passar alguns dias na sua casa. Estava escrito exatamente assim:

_"Cara Tayuya,_

_'cê sabe que as férias de verão começam agora, né? _

_Eu e os rapazes planejamos de nos encontrar e seria muito legal se tu pudesse vir pra fazer parte da farra. _

_Também vou aproveitar a oportunidade pra te apresentar minha namorada e bolarmos aqueles esquemas._

_P.S: Vai ter bolo._

_Kiba"_

Terminei de ler o e-mail e massageei as têmporas já imaginando os esquemas nos quais Kiba queria me meter. Sempre que ele dizia algo assim, acabávamos nos metendo em merda grande. Mas não daquelas que você pode limpar com uma chuveirada. É das grandes mesmo.

Suspirei, revendo meus planos para as férias e decidi que doaria meu tempo de mofo para ceder, mais uma vez, às vontades dele e perguntei-me quando é que deixaria de fazer isso.

Mais ou menos na época em que eu entrei na faculdade, sendo uma nerd fervorosa, eu conheci o Kiba em um rpg online. Naquela época, quando começamos a trocar idéias e a interpretar juntos, senti que me apaixonava pela primeira vez por alguém. Mas por ironia do destino e por uma série de coisas que não cabem nessa história, nós não demos certo e hoje ele está com a suposta namorada.

A suposta namorada, da qual já havia ouvido falar algumas vezes, também participava desse rpg online e embora nós tivéssemos tido contato algumas vezes, nunca me aproximei demais depois que me afastei do Kiba pela primeira vez. As pessoas diziam que ela tinha desenvolvido um ódio mortal pela minha existência e para evitar brigas desnecessárias com ela por ser namorada do Kiba, resolvi deixar isso pra lá. Claro que isso e o pedido de viagem de Kiba me faziam pensar. Afinal, embora fôssemos amigos por quase três anos, eu não o conhecia pessoalmente.

Isso não me preocupava muito, mas eu tinha que admitir que era loucura.

Pouco tempo antes da viagem, a suposta namorada de Kiba veio falar comigo. No momento em que sua janela subiu no meu msn, imaginei que bradaria comigo, exigindo que não aparecesse lá de maneira alguma. Dei com a cara no muro quando ela simplesmente disse que seria divertido passar algum tempo comigo e que havia sido infantil ao cortar relações comigo por causa de algo que já havia ficado para trás.

Para que entendam isso melhor, eu devo voltar um pouco no tempo dizendo que menti quando disse que trocamos idéias apenas algumas vezes. Eu costumava gostar muito da suposta namorada de Kiba e tinha um afeto especial por ela. Então, quando nós não demos certo e colocaram na minha cabeça que ele era só um maldito manipulador, eu quis proteger ela a todo o custo. Fato é que perdi, por um tempo, a amizade do Kiba e completamente meu contato com a suposta namorada. Então, quando eu voltei a falar com ele alguns meses depois, ela não aceitou muito bem e ciente de que a culpa disso era minha, eu aceitei que ela não quisesse falar comigo.

Voltando ao presente, ela agora me dizia pra deixar tudo pra lá e foi exatamente o que eu fiz. Comprei minha passagem, deixei as malas prontas, e numa bela terça feira noturna embarquei num ônibus para a casa de Kiba sem sequer imaginar o tamanho do problema em que iria me meter...

**N/A:**

Daí esse é um dos momentos que a galere chega pra mim e diz: QUE PORRA É ESSA?

Pois é, mais ou menos por aí.

Baseada em fatos reais usando personagens fictícios que foram escolhidos a dedo pra interpretar bem suas reais personas HASUHAUAHUH

Escolhi Naruto pela grande possibilidade de personagens a serem explorados.

Qualquer semelhança com a realidade – NÃO – é mera coincidência.


End file.
